Dark Zealot Hero
The Dark Zealot is a very agile Protoss hero killer that can slowly wittle away an enemy's health and energy. Its ability to blink in and out of combat combined with its ultimate makes it a near unstoppable force.it is a great assassin hero. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Blink (Q): Allows the Dark Zealot hero to teleport to a nearby location. *Rank 1: Range 7, 20 energy cost and 5 second cooldown. *Rank 2: Range 8, 15 energy cost and 4 second cooldown. *Rank 3: Range 9, 10 energy cost and 3 second cooldown. Skill two: Soul Drain (W): Allows the hero to use Soul Drain to drain life, shields, and energy from target enemy unit or structure and gives it to the caster. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Steals up to 20 (+2 per level) life/shields, and steals up to 16 energy. *Rank 2: Steals up to 30 (+3 per level) life/shields, and steals up to 24 energy. *Rank 3: Steals up to 40 (+4 per level) life/shields, and steals up to 32 energy. Skill three: ''Create Shadow Clones (E): Allows the Dark Zealot hero to create Shadow Clones. Shadow Clones are copies of the hero that take double damage and deal 25% damage. Health and damage of Shadow Clones scale with hero's level. Shadow Clones last 30 seconds. *Energy Cost: 100 *Cooldown: 25 *Rank 1: Creates 2 shadow clones. *Rank 2: Creates 3 shadow clones. *Rank 3: Creates 4 shadow clones. Skill four: Counter ®: Gives the hero a small probability to avoid damage. If the source of the damage is within a range of 3 and is a ground unit, then the hero will make a counter strike against the source, dealing damage equal to the hero's melee attack. The Dark Zealot hero can make at most 1 Counter strike per second. Right click to auto cast. *Passive *Rank 1: 8% chance to counter. *Rank 2: 16% chance to counter. *Rank 3: 24% chance to counter. Ultimate: Whirlwind (T): Allows the hero to cast Whirlwind. Whirlwind causes the hero to rotate rapidly, dealing 50 (+5 per level) spell damage per second to enemy units and structures within a range of 1. Lasts 10 seconds. *Rank 1: Energy Cost: 100, Cooldown: 60. *Rank 2: Energy Cost: 75, Cooldown: 45. NOTE: Even stunned the Dark Zealot will continue to spin and attack in all directions, although will be unable to move. Tips With its ultimate and rather high survivability make this hero a potent back doorer. This is what you should aim for when you play as this hero. If you cannot do this for some reason, you should prioritize killing enemy heroes with a combination of blink and whirlwind. Blink can be used to dodge projectiles or move towards enemies. In the early laning stages, abuse Soul Drain as much as possible. Remember to turn off Counter's autocast if you are trying to escape. If it procs when you are trying to run away, you will blink back towards the enemy. and a good tactic against heroes like the archon is to siphon them as much as possible and keep blinking near them and attacking to kill Builds Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes